


Human

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [49]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, F/M, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows he's only human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

His undershirt rides up as his black long sleeve comes off, revealing a couple new scars and bruises on his skin. The grip on my wrench tightens as I try to stop the churning feeling at the pit of my stomach from growing.

It's fear, I know.

"You've been fighting," I state quietly. My fingers reach out to touch a specific distorted star shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen.

He looks down at my hand and then back up. I can feel his topaz irises watching me, reading the distress and concern that my eyes give away as I gaze at the darker skin that is splattered across his body.

"Hey," he says, taking my hand in his own flesh one and pulling it away from his skin. Lifting my chin up with a metal thumb and forefinger, I'm forced to look into his eyes. "I'm still alive, right?" he tells me with a smile.

"Yeah, you are," I reply, managing a small smile of my own. "Still, promise me you'll be more careful."  _I don't want to lose you too._

He nods. "I will."

And for now, that's enough. However, a thought that I don't voice still lingers in the back of my mind.

_We all have limits, Edward... And you... you're only human._


End file.
